


Looks Can Be Deceiving

by vix_spes



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Murder Husbands, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: Seeing them like this, you wouldn't believe that Abigail Hobbs' adopted fathers are what they are.





	Looks Can Be Deceiving

**Author's Note:**

> Written (sort-of) for the following prompt at [hannigramprompts](http://hannigramprompts.tumblr.com) : don't think about Will nuzzling his face into Hannibal's forest of chest hair after they make love. definitely don't think about Hannibal raking his fingers through Will's messy curls while they're cuddling. lastly do not think about Hannibal giving Will forehead kisses.

It was far later than she had planned when Abigail Hobbs pulled into the drive of the Baltimore home that belonged to her adopted fathers. It had been her intention to be home in time for dinner because, while she didn’t eat badly at school, college food was never going to come close to the culinary creations of Hannibal Lecter. Unfortunately, academic life had got in the way and she had been pulled into a meeting with one of her academic advisors, which meant that it was nearing eleven pm when she slipped her key into the lock and opened the door as quietly as possible. She knew that both men would be awake – they always were if they knew that she was coming home and the lights had been on when she pulled into the drive – so she was quite surprised when no-one came to meet her.

“Will? Hannibal?” When no answer came, she tried a different tack. “Dads?”

The latter was something that she had experimented with a scant handful of times. It felt weird after everything that had happened with her birth father but, to all intents and purposes, Will and Hannibal were her dads now, even if she didn’t refer to them by the title all the time. Leaving her bag by the door, Abigail hung up her jacket, slipped off her shoes and moved through into the kitchen.

Crossing the room, she swung the fridge door open, smiling at the juxtaposition of the two men that she could see in there. Ninety-five percent of the contents were clearly courtesy of Hannibal; what was obviously gourmet food stored in the distinctive Tupperware containers that he favoured. However, there were also two items that, with their distinctive – and somewhat garish – packaging could only be takeout boxes. She couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow, wondering what the hell Will had done to persuade Hannibal to let those things into the doctors sacred space. Then again, maybe she didn’t want to know. Shaking her head to try and rid it of unwanted images, she browsed through the leftovers that had been packed away and put a plate together. Only then did she go in search of Will and Hannibal.

She didn’t have to go far.

Taking her plate with her, Abigail moved into the hallway and headed for Hannibal’s study from where she could hear the faint strains of music that hadn’t been audible before – Mozart, she thought, although she wasn’t certain. Nudging the door open, she called out before she entered; there were some things that a girl didn’t need to see her adopted fathers doing and she had already seen more than her fair share.

“Hannibal? Will?”

“Please come in, my dear Abigail.”

Reassured that it was safe for viewing, Abigail pushed the door open fully, smiling at the sight that greeted her. A fire blazed in the hearth – very much welcome after the weather outside -, the lighting was muted and the music was slightly louder than it had been in the hallway although still not intrusive. On the other side of the room were Hannibal and Will. Placing her plate on the desk, sending an impish grin in Hannibal’s direction in response to his imperiously raised eyebrow, she crossed over to where they were situated on the chaise longue. Leaning down, she pressed a kiss to Hannibal’s cheek, receiving one in return, and then pressed a second to Will’s temple – the only part of his face that was visible.

“You are home much later than we expected you.”

“I’m sorry. I got dragged into a meeting with my advisor as I was leaving and I didn’t want to drive and use my phone with the weather.”

Curling up in one of the armchairs, Abigail took the opportunity to taste the items that she’d cherry-picked from the fridge, moaning in pleasure as the flavours burst over her tongue. Swallowing her mouthful, Abigail cleared her throat and spoke. “Is Will okay?”

The man in question hadn’t moved since Abigail had entered the room, despite their conversation and was sprawled over both the chaise longue and Hannibal, his face buried in the open ‘v’ left by Hannibal’s shirt. Abigail resisted the urge to roll her eyes when she saw how open Hannibal’s shirt was and just how much of his chest hair was visible.

“I believe so. Uncle Jack called him away on a case and I don’t believe that he has been sleeping well. He only returned home shortly before dinner.”

Before Hannibal could say anything else, Will snuffled and shifted slightly, nuzzling into Hannibal’s exposed chest hair even more, although he didn’t wake completely. It was Hannibal’s reaction that had Abigail smiling softly. He almost visibly softened. One hand moved from where it had been resting on Will’s back to start carding through Will’s hair, moving gently through the curls even as Will nuzzled further into Hannibal’s chest. As Hannibal pressed several kisses to Will’s forehead, Abigail sought a word to describe the expression on Hannibal’s face before he was successful.

Besotted.

It was the only suitable word that came to mind and, even then, it wasn’t adequate.

Abigail couldn’t help but be amused. How looks could be deceiving. Lying in front of her was the Chesapeake Ripper and the man who not only knew that but who had helped him, despite being an employee of the FBI. A man that had killed her father. That both men regularly ate human flesh, just as she did. Yet, looking at them cuddled together, all Abigail could see was two men who looked so very far from being dangerous.

All she could see were two men who were nothing more than very much in love.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on DW, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.dreamwidth.org/278611.html)


End file.
